


Blink, dammnit!

by Gotholi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And lots of it., Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tropes abound, especially Draco in leather pants, fluffy fluff mcfluffypants, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotholi/pseuds/Gotholi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a draco/hermione fluffy oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink, dammnit!

**Author's Note:**

> Old as balls. No, seriously, I wrote this before the last book came out.

It was ridiculous really; A staring contest. completely juvinile, completely Meaningless.  
But still, here they both were, having a staring contest to settle an argument concerning an ancient runes project they had been set as a pair. Since the class was of six, and the other four were ravenclaws, it was obvious from the beginning who was going to be paired with who. Still, it didnt stop the impending argument.

"so Granger; your place or mine" Draco drawled with his infernal smirk.

"as if it matters. I'll end up doing all the work!" 

"I resent that! I'll probobaly end up doing the work, while you run off doing potty and weasel's work for them!"

"as if I'd let you ruin my project! Give me the parchment, I'll do it!"

"no! I wouldn't put it past you to mess it up to spite me!

"Give it!"

"no!"

Approximately forty seconds later, they were outside the library and banned from being in the library at the same time ever again.

"we need to sort this out some other way."

hermione was humiliated beyond belief. banned! From the library!

"yeah. So, quidditch?"

"can't fly. Monopoly?"

"What?"

"never mind. Muggle thing."

"Staring contest?"

"what are you, seven?"

"I'm serious. It's something we can both do, right?"

She couldn't argue with his logic. What else were they both capable of? Apart from, evidently, arguing loudly.

"fair enough. Where?"

"Main hall at breakfast?"

"gryffindor table, then."

"What? Why?"

"know any slytherins who don't want me dead?"

"well, there's blaise. Actually he thinks you're quite- no. Bad idea. Gryffindore it is."

"good."

They began walking to dinner together, entirely forgetting how it might look to a gossipy hufflepuff.

"Hang on. Blaise thinks I'm quite what?"

"nothing. Nothing at all." Draco squeaked and began to walk faster.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when she awoke on Saturday morning, hermione granger actually considered turning off her alarm, rolling over and going back to sleep. But the noise of lavender's hair drying spell was too much, and she reluctantly awoke and got ready. Twenty minutes later she was on her way out the door (late!) and tying her still unmanageable hair into a ponytail. She ran like wildfire to the great hall and swung open the door to the usu- actually, no. That wasn't right. The noise level was so low in the hall that you could hear dumbledore crunching away at his lemon curd laden toast. The reason for the commotion, or rather lack thereof, was sitting at the very end of the gryffindore table, and looking like a mouse in a snakes den. Ironic, really.

"what do you think you are doing?" hermione hissed.

"waiting for you, pumpkin. Or have you forgotten our little arrangement? Hmm?" he replied in a saccharine tone.

"don't call me that! And no, of course I haven't forgotten." she insisted.

although, of course, she had.

"of course." he drawled, mockingly "shall we get started then?"

"alright then."

And they began.

Staring deep into each others eyes. Looking for weakness, obviously.

Staring... Staring... Don't blink...

"you know, I wear muggle clothes under my robes now."

Oh. He was going to try and make her blink, then.

"that's good. They're a lot more comfortable."

He wouldn't get her that easily.

"I heard dumbledore and mcgonnogal are getting married"

"Don't be so daft, dumbledore hasnt looked at a woman in his life."

"What?"

Surprised, but not blinking. Blink, dammit!

"he's gay, dumbass!"

Shocked now, but still not blinking. Damn him! She was running out of time. Think, girl,think! What is the last thing he would expect to hear from you, goodie goodie granger?

"kiss me!" it was out her mouth before she could think

Now he blinks!

"excuse me?'

"I win! I win I win I win!"

And she got up, walking around him to get to where Harry and Ron were gaping at her like fish. Well, Ron was gaping. Harry had a little more dignity, but not a lot.

"not so fast!"

And before she could pass she had been pulled down onto his lap.

"you don't say things like that and just walk off!" he whispered hoarsely, and kissed her soundly.

Hermione suddenly found herself feeling very foggy, but ooh, this was good. Very good. Draco malfoy was a very good kisser. Ooooh! What was that? Wait... Was she kissing Draco malfoy? That's not a good idea. That's a bad idea.

But before she could pull away to freak out, he had lifted his head to mutter "zabini was right!" and all she could manage was a weak "maybe we should just work together." he replied "library?" now Harry was gaping, and Ron looked vaguely catatonic.

Hermione and Draco left the hall together and managed to make it to the library. 

However, they were greeted with an "out! Get OUT!" from madam pince, so shrugged and wandered off to the alcove behind the nearest statue to, well... You get the picture.


End file.
